


Baggage

by Jrockerlove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Summary: When your bags with questionable content get switched what do you do?





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own any of these lovely boys. (I wish I did)  
> AN: Well this has been long awaited. Haven’t typed anything in a long time. My writing is a bit rusty. I haven’t written a fic since like 2011. O.o I’m well over due. Hope you all like it. Originally posted in Live Journal. Un-Beta and looking for one.

The first tour of their new album was getting ready to take off. They were all reunited in the band practice room. They were going over some last minute details before they would go home and pack what they needed for the trip.

"Ok, so we're all clear that were not going to start with that song and that we have moved it to later on just before the encore."  Kai's leading voice spoke out.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. It makes more sense to put it later because it's more of an upbeat song." Aoi scribbled the new changes on the piece of paper he had.

"All right is there any other issues we need to address before we leave tomorrow?" Ruki spoke with his pen in his mouth.

"No, I think we have everything covered. It's not our first tour so I think we can do fine."

"Ok, so the hotel rooms have been booked. We were lucky enough to be able to get our own rooms this time around on some of our tour dates. So enjoy the freedom of being alone in your rooms, because some days were going to be packed due to the traveling schedules. At that point, we will figure something out on the sleeping arrangements, but for now, let's not worry about that." Kai flipped through his notebook one more time making sure that he didn't forget anything.

It wasn't like they didn't like to room in pairs, they were all close friends and none of them really minded sharing a room with any other member. They had done it on most of their other tours. It was just that sometimes sharing a room with a person can kind of cramp your style. Most of the time the room paring were the same. The two guitarist in one room and Reita and Ruki would share another. They had all agreed that the leader should have his own room. Other times they would switch out and somebody else would have the room to themselves. It was a fair agreement.

"I think we have covered everything on my list, the rest we will worry about it when we get to our first stop."  The fierce leader closed his notebook and looked around at his friends and band members.

They all nodded and slowly started to get up and gather their things before heading in their own directions.

"Now go home and get some well-needed rest," Kai yelled back to the guys in the room as he left to go talk to their manager one last time before tomorrow morning.

Uruha was in his corner putting ways his guitar and cables when Aoi walked over to him.

"Hey." The raven spoke.

"Hey, what's up?"  The blond setting his guitar down and turning to face the other man.

"Did you need a life home? I saw you walked here this morning." 

"Hum yeah, that would be great. I guess I forgot that I would have all this to bring back home. If you don't mind a ride would be great." The blond smiled nervously at the other man.

"Sure no problem, just let me know when you are ready to go."

"Ok." The raven smiled his sweet, sweet smile and walked away.

Uruha had to close his eyes for a moment and remember to breathe. That smile would get his knees shaking every time. He didn't really remember when this obsessions with the other man had begun all he knew was that he was unable to stop himself for feeling his way, or thinking what he would often think of late at night. He quickly shook his head and finished up what he was doing not wanting to leave the other man waiting for too long.

***

Once in his apartment, Uruha set is guitar and bag near the door. He wouldn't want to forget it. If he didn't it wasn't so bad they always brought other guitars in case something happened, but Uruha loved to bring his favorite guitar. It always seemed to bring him luck on lives, not that he believed in that sort of thing. 

He headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat before he went to his room and started packing.  He settled on a banana that was on his counter and peeled the fruit before taking a big bite.

He walked to his bedroom and flicked on the light, the dim room brightening up. His apartment was average size, he was lucky and had scored this great apartment that was close to work and had a second bedroom where he was able to set up his instruments was a plus too. It was ok for one person. Being in a famous band didn't leave you much time for a social life let alone a personal one. None of the guys in the band were seeing anybody serious, mostly just those one night stands. Reita was known for mostly. He was a player with the ladies.

He took the last bite of his banana and tossed the skin in the trash. He pulled out his green duffle bag and set it on the bed. He was so used to packing for road trips that he didn't need to pay much attention to what he would pack. He would mostly pack casual stuff, for their travel days and something to wear to bed. His bathroom essentials would be packed in the morning after he would use them. He walked into the bathroom and made sure to set everything that he needed on the counter, like his soap, his shaver, blow dryer, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a bit of makeup. Satisfied he returned to his bedroom and changed into his usual sleepwear which mostly consisted of a loose fitting button up shirt and his boxers.

It was still early in the evening and he decided to play with his acoustic guitar for a bit. It would help him get rid of some of his nervous energy. No matter how many tours they would do Uruha would always get nervous.

He played for a bit then decided to get some early sleep. He opened his bedside table and tossed a few things into his bag before taking the bag off the bed. He crawled into bed and set his alarm for the morning. He sent a text to Reita reminding the other man not to forget to pick him up in the morning.

The next morning came along all too quickly and Uruha quickly got up and showered. He grabbed a good breakfast before his doorbell rang announcing to him that Reita was here. The blond quickly tossed the last few things in his bag before he was out the door, and off they were.

***

There first live was close to home and the stage crew had already done the set up the night before so it was nice to be able to start off the tour with a live on their first day of traveling. 

They were done with another live and the guys were all tired. They had a few miss haps earlier that day, a major one was that the truck with all the bands' instruments had taken a wrong turn and they were all worried that it wasn't going to make it on time for the show.  But now they were now glad that the show went on without a hitch. All the little problems were somewhat fixed. The guys were excited because tonight they would be staying at a hotel instead of a moving bus. 

It was late at night when the bus finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Kai was the first one to get out. He went straight in to make sure everything was ok with the reservation. The guys took out their overnight bags out of the bus and headed inside. Kai caught up with them and handed them all their room keys.

"So we're all on the same floor, I think she said the 12th floor. Here are your keys and breakfast cards."

"Breakfast cards," Reita spoke as he set his bags down and walked over to the other members.

"Yeah, apparently we get free breakfast in the morning. Isn't that great." The smiling drummer handed the rest of the cards to the other members as well as some of the staff members.

"All right then, I guess we can go up. I don't know about you but I could you a nice long shower." Ruki spoke as he picked up his bag.

"Amen to that." The blond guitarist replied.

They took their bags and headed up to their rooms. They were all lucky and had their own rooms. Upon entering his room Uruha quickly tossed his green duffle bag on the bed and took his shoes and socks off. He headed to the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth and wet it. The cool sensation of the fabric on his face was great. Having all that makeup on his face and the sweat from the intense light it felt good to wash it off. He set the cloth back on the counter and went back to his bag on the bed to get his clothing and things he needed for his shower. He especially needed one tonight. All night long on stage, he couldn't quite help himself and his wandering gaze over to the other side of the stage. The new costume that Aoi was wearing was nothing but spectacular. It hugged him in all the right ways. He was feeling the sexual tension rising every night in his body. He was glad that the live had ended and that he hadn't done anything crazy. Which he would tell himself that he did it for the fans. Now behind closed doors, he was able to relive some of the sexual tension with a certain object that he had brought with him.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out a few things. He found it odd at first, the things that he was pulling out wasn't his. Then he froze.

"This isn't my bag" The blonds face dropped to terror. If any of the other guys found that he brought a sex toy on tour he was never going to live it down. Upon looking at the contents of the current bag that he had he knew that the bag belonged to none other than Aoi himself. The man of his desire, the reason for the toy in the first place now had his bag.

"Shit"

He had to get to Aoi before the other man got his hands on the compromising content. He quickly grabbed his key card the bag and headed out of his room. Standing in the hall he tried to remember what room Aoi had entered.

"Shit, Shit, Shit"

He walked down the hall went over to the room on the left.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to say he just wanted to get his bag and run and hide.

"Coming," The deep voice rung on the other side of the door and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

A moment later the door was opened and there was Aoi still fully dressed except for his button shirt which was undone. Uruha had to look away before he would get caught staring at that perfect chest, with skin so soft all the blond wanted to do was run his hands on the other, kiss his way down his chest.

"Hey Uru what can I do for you?"

"What? Oh. Hm. I think you grabbed my bag, I was wondering if I could get it back, I like to get ready for bed."

"Oh yeah, sure come in." The raven-haired man didn't seem any different, maybe Uruha was lucky and the other man hadn't opened the bag yet. That would be a good thing, then he wouldn't have to make up this story or even worst have to confess to the other man.

"Here it is." The raven-haired man pointed to the bag on the bed. To Uruha's relief, it looked like the bag had just been opened, none of the content seemed out of place.

The blond quickly stepped over to the bed and grabbed his bag and turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The voice rung in his back.

"Right, your bag. Sorry, here you go."  He set the other man's bag on the chair next to him then smiled back at the other and started to walk out.

"Uru?" The voice was different this time. Deeper if that was ever possible. The tone of the voice sending shivers down the bond's spine. He hesitated for a moment before turning around slowly.

"Yes." He was now facing the raven haired man. And that is when he saw it. In the guitarists left hand was his blue dildo. He had been caught. His mind now panicking.

"You forgot this." The look on the dark haired man scared Uruha. It wasn't a look of discus like he thought he would find. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. The smile that was on the other man's lips was a sly smile, something you would see on the Cheshire Cat.

"Yup, that's mine. I'll just take that." He dropped the duffle bag and quickly walked over to the other guitarist and tried to take the toy from the other man.

"Not so fast." The raven-haired man smirked.

"Now why would you have this little toy?"

"It isn't a crime to have a sex toy Aoi." He was getting annoyed, Aoi was teasing him and he didn't like it. Not when the other was using that deep sexy voice and those teasing dark eyes. He felt backed into a corner and didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, but why the color blue, we all know your color is purple." The raven's eyes were challenging him. He was on to the other man and he wasn't going to give in so easily. And if he knew the other man well, which he did, the other would not go down without a fight. 

"Fuck off Aoi, just give me my stuff and let's not talk about this anymore."

"Hum, let me think. How about." The raven taking those few steps closer to the blond. "How about you tell me who this really is and then maybe I won't tell the others about this little secret."

He was trapped, what was he going to do now. Tell Aoi the truth and have the other completely rip his heart out or he would make something up and hope for the best.  One thing was for sure he wasn't going down without a fight. But he knew the other well and no amount of lies was going to convince the other.

"It's you, ok. I have the hot's for you. Now, are you happy." He was angry at the other man for making him spill his secret and the other simply stood there looking at him with those deep dark eyes that still sent shivers down his spine despite his anger.

"Well, I'll have you know that this really doesn't do me just."

"Aoi, I told you my secret now can I just go and we can forget this."

"Oh no. I want to see you."  Was the other man drunk or something? What kind of request was that? The blond wasn't even sure how to reply to that. He searched the others face for any answers. Instead, he just saw those dark eyes looking at him. They were darker now and they were now filled with lust. Was he getting off on this teasing?

"What, I don't."

"Get on the bed and show me how you use this." He was standing so close now. The Ravens' breath was sending shivers down the other's spine as the words entered his ears. The blond could barely process the request when the others teeth were biting on his ear. He didn't mean to but a moan escaped the blond and it caused the other man to laugh in that deep voice.

"I know you want to." For a moment Uruha contemplated his two options, one was that he would just brush this all off and walk out for the room and deal with the teasing from the other members in the morning or he could do what Aoi wanted him to do, what he really wanted to do deep down, and that was to let Aoi have his way with him. Because truth be told the Aoi that was standing in front of him now was way better than the Aoi he had dreamt up so many nights before.

 At this point, he was too far gone and he wasn't one to back down for a challenge.

"And what are you going to do, watch and get off on my own pleasure?" The blond challenged back. If he was going to go down he was going to bring the other with him.

"And what if that is what I chose to do." The blond took a moment to look at the other man trying to read his face but he came up blank. Sighing he took the toy form the other man. His mind still not believing that he was doing this. He pulled out some lube from his bag and headed over to the bed, crawling onto the bed setting himself in the center of the bed with a sigh. He still couldn't believe what he was about to do.  

"Turn the lights off." The blond requested.

"But then I can't see."

"Exactly, then I can't see you." Despite it all, he was really nervous and part of him didn't quite believe that this was really happening.

"That just ruins the whole point."

"Fuck off and do it Aoi." The blond grumbled from the bed. 

The dark haired man did as he was requested and shut off all the lights. They were in the dark now, not completely. The light from the city outside was still making its way past the curtains. The light was just enough to be able to see what he was doing.

He heard Aoi shuffling in the room no doubt pulling out a chair or something to sit on and watch. Uruha was relieved that he couldn't quite see the dark-haired man. He could only make out the silhouette of the other.

The blond took a moment before he set the toy next to him. He scooted down the bed a bit to better position himself. He shut his eyes like he always did. He tried to forget that the object of his affection was there in the room with him. Instead, he would focus on the Aoi that would be hovering above him, doing all those things to him. He lifted his shit to just above his abdomen. His left hand traveling up his stomach, settling on the right nipple. His palm running over the nipple in a circular motion. A moment later he pulls his hand away. The hand coming up to his mouth sticking two digits and lathering them up with saliva before returning them to their actions on his right nipple. His two fingers teasing and pulling at the now hard nipple. 

Satisfied he moved other to the other one giving it just as much attention as the other. He could hear the dark haired man shuffling in his seat but he didn't dare to open his eyes.

When he was satisfied he took hold of the bottom of his shirt and took it off. Tossing it to the floor. He stretched his hand above his head and gently brought them down. Tangling them in his hair and his hips began to move to music only he could hear. His left hand coming down the side of his face slowly resting on his bottom lip. His teeth coming out to take the digit between them. The blonds hips still swaying. His back slightly arching off the bed. It was like he could feel the weight of the other man above him moving to the same rhythm as him.

"Mmm."

His left hand leaving the confinement of his mouth making its ways down his body once more. The other hand joining soon after. Both of them stopping at the hem of his jeans. His tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip and his finger snuck under the hem of his jeans. A soft moan escaping his lisp. He was teasing his hip bones, he loved how he could get to his goal without getting there too fast.

His hand came to undo his jeans which were starting to get a bit too tight. He needed to release his trapped erection. He lifted up his back to help guide off his pants. Once they were off he trailed his hand up his leg resting it on his hips. His hips sawing to the music in his head causing a moan to escape the blond's mouth.  There was a soft moan in the room and it wasn't from the blond. Aoi seemed to enjoy the fact that the other man wasn't wearing any underwear. That little bit was enough to encourage the other on.

There he was laying in the dark on Aoi's hotel bed naked before the other. He somehow never felt more in power.

His left hand taking charge and taking hold of his throbbing member. The acting causing the blond to arch his back off the bed. The action of his hand was slow. Stroking himself from root to tip, the action causing the blond to escape soft moans between his lips. The show was one now. He knew the raven-haired man was looking at him, could feel the other's eyes on him. Slowly taking in the sight before him.

The blonds other free hand came up to his mouth. He stuck two fingers in mouth. Coating them with his saliva, moaning in the process. When he decided that they were well coated he pulled them out of his mouth with a popping sound. The action caused a louder moan from the shadow in the room. And for the first time in this little fantasy Uruha couldn't keep his eyes closed. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. There in the shadow of it all, he saw the silhouette of the dark-haired man.

From what he could see the other was still there in his chair watching. This sly smile crossed the blonds face. His eyes closing a moment later as his slick covered fingers circling his entrance. His legs coming up to give himself better access to his goal. His back arching under of the bed as he inserted the first finger.

There was only pleasure, the digit moving in and out, soft moans escaping the blond. He pulled out for a moment only to insert the two digits now. Using them to stretch himself to ready for what was about to come. Both his hands working in union, stroking and stretching. The blonds breathing becoming deeper. More sounds coming out of the blond.

The second finger joining in moments later. This time he could feel the stretch of not using the lube but, he liked a little pain. He pulled out with a soft whimper and reached for the tube of lube. He slicked his fingers up and returned back to his task. This time thrusting tree finger in. His other hand finding its way back into his hair.

"MMmm." The blond purred.

A moment later he stopped everything he was doing. Both his hands coming away from their current actions. The blonds breathing coming out in short breaths. One of his hands reaching over to the forgotten toy. Taking it firmly into his hand and coating it up in lube.

Spreading his legs just a bit more. Bringing the toy down. Using the tip to circle his entrance before he pushed it inside, pushing it in at a slow pace. His other hand traveling up his chest and reaching for his nipple, his mouth hung open soft moans escaping as he pushed the toy deeper inside of himself. He stopped once the toy was fully inside of himself. He took a few seconds before he started to pull the toy out and then pushing it back in.

The hand that was playing with his nipple now coming down to take hold of his neglected member, pumping it in time with his other hand. His breathing becomes more erratic. He knew he was already so close. The effect of the other man in the room making him more and more excited.

"Aoi." He spoke between moans. His hand that was on his member releasing itself, coming to it' side to take hold of the bed sheets. Back arching more under this intense pleasure.  There was a shuffle in the room, coming from the direction where Aoi was sitting. He was too busy with his own pleasure to notice anything else. It was only when the bed dipped on his left side the sudden presence causing the blond to stop his action. The dark-haired man was now next to him.  The blond breathing deeper and deeper, trying hard to regulate his breathing. His eyes now opening to see the other man. Their eyes meeting for the first time. The look in the other man's eyes was enough to cause a moan to slip his lips.

The next thing he knew the dark haired man was now straddling him. That's when he noticed that the other man was only dressed in his unbuttoned shirt.

"May I." It wasn't really a request. The husky voice that was heard from the other man was enough to cause the blond to arch his back off the bed in response.

"Please." His husky voice broke in the silence.

The raven's hand coming to place its self with the other on the toy deep inside the other.  The blonds hand coming up to entangle in his own hair. Aoi pulling the toy out of the blond, the other moaning at the sudden loss. The complaint was soon replaced with Aoi's lips covering his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. Unsure. Then a sudden boost of confidence filling the blond. His hand coming to tangle in the other's soft raven hair causing the other to till his head so the blond could get better access. Taking the kiss to the next level. This was a kiss that was full of need and want. Aoi was all too glad to respond to.

After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss. Both panting for air. That was one hell of a kiss and it was enough to cause Aoi to moan at the loss of the other's lips. The blond finally opening his eyes, looking at those dark orbs stating back down at him. His eyes looking for some sort of confirmation from the blond. 

"Please" It was all the confirmation that the raven-haired man needed. He kissed the other quickly before he placed his hands on the blonds' hips. He took hold of his member and guided himself into the other man. The action causing him to moan at the action. His back arching off the bed, his hands grabbing hold of the sheets on both sides of the bed. This was all just a dream. There was no way that this was really happening. There was a slight sting, the raven being bigger than the toy. It made the other moan at the added sensation.

Just as soon as the other had entered him he was pulling out again. The actions causing both men to moan out. They were both close. They wouldn't last long. Aoi could feel Uruha tensing under him. His breathing becoming more and more erratic. Aoi leaning in to kiss the other on the lips with a messy kiss. Trailing down the other's jaw.

"Cum for me baby." The raven-haired man taking hold of the other man's member helping him along. With a few more thrusts and pumps the blond came hard with a loud moan of Aoi's name escaping his lips. The sound of the other's voice ringing in his ear was like pure ecstasy. It was enough to take him over the edge and come hard into the other man.

A moment later he finally pulled out of the other man and lay on the bed next to the heavily breathing form. Both not daring to say anything, unsure really of what had just happened.  It took a moment before the high came down and they were both left there breathless and naked on the bed. The sudden shivering form next to him brought Aoi back down to reality.

"Are you cold?" He turned to face the blond.

"I guess so." Aoi at up in bed and proceeded to pull back the cover. Uruha got the hint and did the same thing. Once they were settled under the covers it took a moment before they settled down into a comfortable position. Aoi on his back with Uruha on his left side this right arm stretched over Aoi's body.

They didn't say much. Both still unsure and tired from their live. Sleep soon caught up to them.

***

The morning sunlight shined into the room and soon Uruha found himself awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was and another moment to remember what had happened the night before. He rolled over and was faced with a sleeping form next to him. For a moment he felt scared, he didn't know how the other man really felt. Last night was amazing in his eyes but he wasn't sure where he currently was standing according to the other. He really didn't want to face the music and so he quietly snuck out of bed trying not to wake the other man and gathered his things. Quickly got dressed and was out the door.

When he was back in the safety of his room he quickly stripped down and headed to the shower. The water was hot just the way he liked it and he stepped in. He lathered his hair and washed his body. His eyes closing. Imagining, remembering Aoi's hands on his body. He had to stop himself before he started something he didn't really want to stop.

When he was done standing under the hot water he shut it off and headed back into the room to get dressed. He knew that he would have to face the other man sooner or later but right now he would settle on later.

In the room down the hall, the dark-haired raven shuffled in his bed. The soft light in the room gently waking him up. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and found it empty. The sudden loss caused him to sit up in bed. Had he dreamt the events of the night before? Looking around the room he didn't see any sign of the other man. His bag and clothing were gone. The only remember in the room that there had ever been a presence other than him in the room was the indentation on the bed next to him, the smell of the other mans strawberry shampoo sent still lingering in the pillow. 

He managed to get himself out of bed and into a shower not without a flood of questions entering his mind. He still didn't really understand what had happened or even what had come over him to do those things. Somewhere deep down inside he must have wanted a part of this.

He got dressed and grabbed his meal card getting ready to go and have breakfast with the other members. In a way, he didn't want to go down because that might mean that he would come into contact with the other man and he wasn't quite sure what to tell the other.

To his surprise, the blond wasn't in the room when he entered.

"Where's Uruha?" He questioned as he took a seat at the table where his friends were.

"He just finished. I think he said he was doing up to his room to finish packing."

"Oh. I see." The raven-haired man was a bit saddened by that fact. Sure he didn't really want to face the other man but he didn't want the other to avoid him either.

He simply smiled at his friends and accepted the cup of warm coffee that was offered to him.

All during the day they had gone out to do a bit of sightseeing before the live that night and all day Aoi knew that Uruha was indeed avoiding him. He couldn't say that he blamed the other, what were they going to talk about?

Later that night during the live Aoi got up and the pedestal where Ruki normally sang and he waited for Uruha to do the same. It was their moment to play their solos and like on cure Uruha got up there with him. The blond giving him a sweet smile before looking over at the crowd and starting his part of the solo.

When his part was done he waited for Aoi to begin. He was getting nervous because at the end of his solo he was supposed to kiss the other man on the cheek before they hopped off the pedestal.

His hand played the last string and he took a step in towards the other man. He leaned in, the blond offering his cheek to the other knowing all too well the routine. But this time it was different. Instead of going for the blonds' cheek the dark haired man kissed the other on the lisp. It was a soft kiss with a bit of hesitation and a bit of surprise from the other man, but he soon responded. The crowd loving every second of it. The kiss to short was done and the two men were shooed off the pedestal by a strange look from their vocalist.  Aoi simply smiled as he ran to the side of the stage and played until the end of the song with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Ruki questioned once the show was done and they were all back in the dressing room.

"I don't know I thought I'd try something different," Aoi spoke as the costume lady helped him out of his top.

"The crow sure loved it" Reita piped in putting on his t-shirt. They all laughed and continued to get undressed.

When they were back at the hotel all five men stumbled into the elevator and up they went to the 12th floor. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Reita, Ruki, and Kai were the first ones out. Uruha was following behind when a hand on his arm stopped him from going any further. The blond in question turned at the sudden action and a moment later was being pulled out of the elevator once the others were gone down the hall.

Aoi pulled the other man into his room and was quick to pull out his card and let them both into his room.

"Aoi, what are you." Before his sentence could be completed and just as soon as the door was closed behind them the raven had his lips placed on the others once again. His soft hand coming to cup the others cheek in a soft sweet action. 

When the kiss finally broke Uruha was the one to take a step back from the other.

"Will you stop kissing me already?" He spoke between breaths.

"No." The raven-haired man taking a step towards the other, trapping the blond between himself and the wall.

"Aoi." There was a soft plea in the other's voice.  He searched the others face for some sort of answer.

"We can't keep avoiding each other and pretending that nothing happened." He set his hand on the other's shoulder. Gently playing with the blonds' soft hair. "And I like kissing you so no I won't stop." He sighed and gave the other a sweet smile. "Listen I don't really know what, or where all of this is going. Fuck Uru what the hell are you doing to me." This time it was the blonds turn to kiss him. The kiss was a bit more demanding than the two other kissed they had shared that day.

"I just. I'm afraid Aoi. What if we start this and it all goes wrong. What if they guys thing were weird or something. I don't want to lose you." His head tilting to the side to feel the others hand on his cheek.   

"Can we just shut the world out for now and let it just be us. Can we just be us? We don't have to tell them for now until we can figure this out."

"Yeah." The blond now looking at the other, looking at him searching for something that would tell him that this was all just a dream. But it wasn't. He shilled and nodded at the other. Aoi at that time taking that moment to lean in and kiss the other man. The kiss was deeper and filled with more need. Aoi's hand wrapping it's self around the blonds torso and guiding the other further into the room.

And at that moment two different people became one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that was interesting. I don't know if I really like it. At first, it was supposed to end at the smut but then I wanted to add a bit more cause sometimes it isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Tell me what you think. Still trying to wake up those dust bunnies.


End file.
